


Blind

by WildKitte



Category: Naruto
Genre: But not exactly, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Life, Mito POV, Polyamory, but not exactly that either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Uzumaki Mito knew of his husband's infatuation with the Uchiha clan's head, Uchiha Madara.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble i wanted to publish. Wrote this after I watched the episodes about Hashirama and Madara's past. I don't know how well this fits in canon, if Madara had already left before Hashirama married Mito, but let's pretend.

 

Naturally, Uzumaki Mito knew of his husband's infatuation with the Uchiha clan's head, Uchiha Madara.

 

It was by no means a secret, even if Hashirama never addressed it directly. He would incline his head a little and offer her an apologetic smile as he left the house and Mito knew not to expect him back for the night and went to bed by herself. Those nights were lonely and she slept on his husband's side of the bed, surrounded by his scent – and it brought her peace.

 

She knew Hashirama loved and adored her. She was a happy wife, soon-to-be mother, and their relationship was stable and secure, rooted tightly in the ground. This whole situation with Madara did not threaten their marriage, it would not wreck their home and break their family. Hashirama definitely loved her – his love for Madara was different, and, well, Hashirama's heart had always been big and warm.

 

Sometimes it ached, the way Hashirama looked at Madara – like the Uchiha was his body, mind and soul. The soft longing in her husband's eyes made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest and it had nothing to do with jealousy – envy, maybe, but not jealousy. This was different, this wasn't love like theirs, this was a bond that ran deeper than marriage vows.

 

Mito had seen them, of course. Sometimes they weren't as careful as they thought they were. Sometimes it was more subtle, them walking side by side, their fingers brushing on the way. Sometimes, it was more explicit – Hashimara pressing Madara hungrily against a wall, claiming his lips and Madara opening his mouth, slithering his tongue in her husband's mouth and wrapping his arms around her husband's shoulders and eliciting a moan out of two of them. There was something captivating in their raw passion and sometimes Mito would stand outside Hashirama's study and listen to their love-making, her husband's voice filled with agonizing lust as Madara took him against the table so hard that she could hear the scrolls clattering on the floor and when Hashirama's hips smashed against the table at a particularly harsh thrust.

 

” _Madara, ah, just like that – ah, fuck!”_

” _You're so perfect, so tight, look at you...”_

” _Fuck, don't... don't say it, just-- harder!”_

” _Hashirama, I--”_

 

She would listen for a while and then fetch a bottle of water and leave it at the door of the study. It wasn't her place to be there, but sometimes she felt a spiteful need to remind them who Hashirama was actually married to, whose house it was they were mating in.

 

But, she thought to herself, sleeping alone in the bed that was meant for two, she was not one to take away happiness from her husband. Hashirama loved Madara fiercely, hotly, and there was no way she could get between them – and she didn't particularly feel the need to. She would stand by her husband's side in public, arms linked and life growing in her belly that was as much his as it was hers. She would endure the stolen glances between her husband and the Uchiha, she would turn her eyes away from the way Hashirama caressed Madara's face in the dark, she would bid her husband goodbye in the evening without bitterness, she would close her eyes and avert her gaze and close her ears when the night fell.

 

She would smile and greet Madara softly, let him congratulate her for their growing family even though his eyes were cold and glazed with something akin to envy. She took pride in it, but also pitied the man. For someone with eyes as magnificent as his, he was sometimes truly blind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)


End file.
